Victoire, Alcool et Sport nocturne
by Nyan-Mandine
Summary: Une victoire, qui pourrait bien rapprocher nos deux jumeaux, comparses de blagues. Ou peut-être plus ? /!\ Twincest, Yaoi, Lemon, Ceux qui sont contre, évitez de lire ! :D


Et c'est une nouvelle victoire pour Griffondor !

Des acclamations fusèrent de toutes part, et l'équipe vainqueur atterrit sur le terrain sous les ovations de leurs supporters. Ce soir allait être une grande fête, Griffondor remportait la coupe pour la troisième fois depuis l'arrivée de Potter, leur attrapeur, et les lions allaient fêter cela dignement.

Dans la salle commune, le bruit et l'agitation régnaient en maîtres, et l'euphorie de la victoire animait les conversations. Comme à leur habitude, les P.D.G.s de la marque Farces Pour Sorciers Facétieux avaient rendu visite aux elfes de maison, et étaient revenus les bras chargés de victuailles. Cependant, cette fois, ils avaient également ramenés de l'alcool, et parmi les boissons proposées se trouvaient du Whisky pur feu et de l'hydromel.

La fête dura, dura dura, et plus elle avançait dans le temps, plus on pouvait trouver des gens ivres. Parmi ceux qui avaient tenu le plus longtemps, se trouvaient les jumeaux Weasley. Cependant, Fred semblait bien plus lucide que son double, qui draguait de manière ostensible quelques filles. Il sentit comme un pincement au cœur.

Ces filles n'étaient que des greluches gloussantes, elles ne comprenaient rien à Georges, comment pourraient-elles le combler ? Le rendre heureux ? Seul Fred savait ce qu'il ressentait, seul Fred connaissait ses goûts, ses envies, ses fantasmes aussi.

Car Fred était la personne la plus proche de Georges. Seulement, il ne ressentait pas que de la fraternité pour son frère, il ressentait un sentiment plus fort encore, un sentiment qui le consumait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, car il savait que ses sentiments ne seraient jamais réciproques. Il en avait la preuve sous ses yeux. Car son frère était un hétéro confirmé. Georges préférait les femmes aux hommes, et Fred préférait Georges aux femmes.

Il reprit un autre verre de Whisky pur feu, et décida d'aller dans son dortoir, afin d'échapper à la vision de son frère avec deux dindes accrochées à ses bras.

Il monta les escaliers, et une fois la porte poussée, s'effondra sur son lit, en pleurs. Jamais son amour serait partagé, car oui, c'était de l'amour qu'il ressentait envers son frère, un amour interdit par la nature, mais qui malheureusement pour Fred, existait bel et bien. Plus le temps avait passé, plus il s'était surpris à laisser son regard s'attarder sur le nez fin, les yeux bleus, la musculature, le cors parfait de cet Adonis qu'était son frère jumeau. Puis il avait compris. Il avait compris que ses sentiments n'auraient jamais de retour, qu'il vivait un amour à sens unique, et cela l'avait rongé de l'intérieur. Il avait perdu le goût des farces et perdu le goût des taquineries. Oh évidemment, il se créait un masque de surface, pour que tout le monde n'y voit que du feu, mais derrière ce masque, il n'y avait que de la souffrance. S'il l'avait pu, il en aurait déjà fini, il aurait déjà quitté ce monde ingrat, qui l'avait fait tomber amoureux de son propre frère.

Il continuait de pleurer, essayant d'étouffer ses sanglots dans son oreiller. Puis une main se posa sur son épaule, et une voix qu'il connaissait que trop bien, car identique à la sienne lui demanda :

-Fr... Freddie.. Qu.. qu'est-ce qui n..ne va pas ?

Georges, s'étant enfin rendu compte de l'absence de son frère, avait monté l'escalier en titubant, afin de comprendre pourquoi il quittait la fête si tôt. Une odeur d'alcool émanait de lui, et sa voix était devenue pâteuse.

-Rien, Geogie, rien...

-J..j'sais qu'chuis bourré, m..mais f'pas cr... croire que chuis débile non plus...

Et si il lui avouait ? Si il lui disait tout ce qu'il ressentait ? Après tout, Georges était tellement imbibé d'alcool qu'il ne s'en souviendrait sûrement pas, alors pourquoi ne pas tout lui déballer ? Le poids sur son cœur s'en irait peut-être, le libérant une fois pour toutes ? Fred s'assit sur le lit et plongea son regard dans celui, si semblable, de son interlocuteur.

-A..Allez Fr..Freddie, Dis moi c'qui va pas...

-.. D'accord... Je... Georges, tu vas sûrement prendre ça mal, tu vas sûrement me rejeter, ne plus me parler, ne plus pouvoir m'encadrer, mais au moins, je l'aurais dit. C'est deux petits mots, tout ce qu'il y a de plus difficile à prononcer, qui font que je suis dans cet état ce soir. Je t'aime.

Fred ferma les yeux, redoutant la réaction de son frère. Un silence inconfortable s'installa, et il sentit son cœur partir en mille morceaux. Il avait raison, son frère ne partageait pas ses sentiments.

Le silence se prolongea, puis Georges se décida à le briser.

-T..tu m'ai..mes c'est ça ?

-Oui...

Fred baissa les yeux, et soupira. Voilà, c'était dit. Et comme prévu, malgré l'alcool, son frère avait mal réagi, brisant l'infime espoir qui subsistait encore dans l'esprit du jumeau torturé par un amour impossible.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Non, c'était impossible, et pourtant... Geroges avait fermé les yeux, et pressait doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Puis il se recula doucement et lui dit :

-T... Tu sais qu'moi au.. aussi je t'ai..aime...

Cette seule phrase rappela à Fred que Georges n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il faisait, que l'alcool jouait des tours à son frère, et que ses « sentiments » n'étaient en fait pas réels. Mais Fred ignorait une chose. L'alcool ne change pas les gens. Il les détend assez pour les laisser exprimer ce que leur raison et leur subconscient refoulent d'ordinaire. Les sentiments de Georges étaient donc bien réels, quoiqu'ignorés de lui-même pendant longtemps.

Fred s'éloigna à contrecœur de son jumeau.

-Non.. Georgie... Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, tu ne te rends pas compte... Tu as trop bu, va te coucher, demain tu vas avoir un bonne gueule de b...

Il ne put finir sa phrase, car Georges lui avait cloué le bec de la manière la plus efficace qui soit. Il ne répondit pas au baiser, bien que l'envie ne lui en manquait pas, mais il savait que si il commençait, il en voudrait plus, et il ne voulait pas abuser de son frère. Celui-ci mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, demande d'autorisation à venir découvrir la bouche de Fred. Refusant tout d'abord, il accepta finalement, et un ballet langoureux commença alors.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Fred crut que sa promesse de ne pas sauter sur son double allait être vite fait enterrée vingt mille pieds sous terre. Le regard embrumé, par l'alcool ou par le désir il n'aurait su le dire, les lèvres semi-entrouvertes, la respiration saccadée, Georges offrait sans le vouloir une vue des plus érotiques à son frère.

Ne pas lui sauter dessus, ne pas lui sauter dessus ne pas... Il s'accrocha au cou de Georges, et l'embrassa passionnément, il n'en pouvait plus, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il en avait l'envie, et il pouvait le faire, là maintenant... Ils tombèrent sur le lit, Fred à califourchon sur son homologue, lui dévorant les lèvres, puis dérivant sur le contour de sa mâchoire, il descendit dans son cou pour en couvrir chaque parcelle possible d'une multitude de baisers, furtifs mais tous plus passionnés les uns que les autres. Les gémissements en dessous de lui l'excitaient de plus en plus, et le confortaient dans son envie d'aller plus loin. Il enleva fébrilement le tee-shirt de sa moitié, et s'appliqua à lécher, mordiller, sucer, embrasser chaque parcelle de peau qui était à sa portée.

Georges ne retenait pas ses gémissements et soupirs, fermant les yeux sous l'intense plaisir que lui procuraient les caresses de son frère. Il s'accrocha aux draps comme si sa vie en dépendait, et se cambra lorsque Fred donna un petit coup de langue sur un de ses tétons. Il gémit plus fort, et son bourreau sourit, donnant un nouveau coup de langue sur le bouton de chair, se mettant à le suçoter et à le mordiller, sa main jouant avec le second.

Puis il délaissa les tétons pour redessiner avec le bout de sa langue les abdominaux de son jumeau, tandis que ses mains s'affairaient à enlever son jean. Il remonta doucement afin de capturer de nouveau ces lèvres si tentatrices. Sans quitter ces lèvres, il fit glisser le jean le long des jambes fines et musclées, pour après les embrasser de légers baisers, qui chacun faisait frissonner Georges et lui faisaient pousser un soupir. Fred remonta comme ça jusqu'à la bosse qui était formée sous le boxer, et la lécha à travers le fin tissu, faisant se cambrer brusquement son partenaire qui poussa un gémissement plus fort que les autres.

N'en pouvant plus, Fred enleva d'un geste précis le vêtement superflu et embrassa le bout de la verge de son frère. Il en avait tellement envie... Il l'embrassa de nouveau, puis passa un coup de langue de la base au sommet, pour décrire le chemin inverse. Un gémissement plaintif lui indiqua que son comparse en voulait plus, bien plus. Avec un sourire coquin, il prit le membre entièrement en bouche, pour faire de lents vas et viens. Un petit cri où se mêlaient surprise et plaisir parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles, et il accéléra le mouvement.

Georges serrait les draps et était on ne peut plus cambré grâce aux bons soins de son frère. Fermant les yeux pour intensifier le plaisir, il passa une main dans les cheveux orangés de son jumeau, demande silencieuse d'aller plus rapidement. Ce dernier ralentit, dans un mesquin désir de faire tourner son frère en bourrique. Ce stratagème fonctionna à merveille, et Georges grogna de mécontentement. Mais son frère savait faire, et accéléra, mêlant sa langue à la danse, et il ne suffit que de quelques vas et viens pour que Georges ne se déverse dans la bouche de sa frère en un orgasme puissant. Des étoiles dansèrent un instant devant ses yeux.

Fred sourit, fier de lui, avala la semence, et embrassa tendrement son frère. Celui-ci passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant, rapprochant leur deux corps. Mais rapidement, très rapidement même, les vêtements que Fred portait toujours sur lui le génèrent. Par des gestes précis, il enleva le tee-shirt et e jean de ce dernier, en profitant pour caresser son corps avec toute la douceur et la délicatesse dont il était capable. Fred soupira, et alla mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, en profitant pour choper le tube de lubrifiant caché dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet.

Il en mit un peu sur ses doigts, et fit doucement en entrer un dans l'intimité de son frère, qui se cambra et se mordit la lèvre. Fred remua doucement, faisant de lents va et viens, afin que son frère s'habitue à sa présence. Quand son frère se fut détendu et eut commencé à faire des mouvements de bassin, un deuxième doigt rejoignit l'autre. Un gémissement s'échappa de la bouche de Georges, très vite remplacé par un soupir quand le plaisir prit place. Un troisième doigt lui ft lâcher une larme.

Fred continua ses va et viens puis retira ses doigts, prit la jambe de son frère, et la posé sur son épaule. Il caressa doucement la joue de celui-ci, et pénétra son jumeau avec toute la douceur du monde. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre plus fort, et des larmes coulèrent sur sa joue. Mal. Il avait mal. Mais bizarrement, un pointe de plaisir perçait parmi les nuages de douleur.

Lorsque Fred fut entièrement en Georges, il amorça le retour, qui cette fois arracha un petit cri de plaisir à son homologue. Il continua ses lents va et viens, laissant son frère commencer à prendre son pied.

-Fr..Fred.. Plus.. Plus...

Comprenant la demande semi-formulée de son frère, l'interpellé accéléra ses mouvements de reins, les laissant devenir plus bestiaux, plus sauvage, et en même temps, tellement doux et passionnés. Ils respiraient ensemble, leur cœur battait à la même vitesse, leurs hanches bougeaient au même rythme. De deux entités, ils étaient devenus une seule.

Puis, Fred toucha un point sensible qui fit crier son jumeau. Il retoucha cet endroit, il avait trouvé la prostate, ce point G masculin, qui avait fait voir des milliers d'étoiles à Georges.

-En..core...

Il toucha de nouveau la prostate plusieurs fois, arrachant à chaque fois un cri de plaisir plus qu'erotique à son frère. Tous deux sentaient que la fin était proche, qu'ils n'allaient pas pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps. Dans un dernier coup de reins, Fred envoya Georges visiter le septième ciel, le faisant éjaculer contre leurs torses. Quelques allers et retours plus tard, ce fut lui qui éjaculait dans l'intimité de son frère, leurs respiration saccadées par le plaisir qu'ils avaient éprouvés.

Fred se laissa tomber à côté de Georges, et le prit doucement dans ses bras, les battements de son cœurs encore incontrôlés. Il lui embrassa la tempe, tandis que son jumeau, épuisé par cette séance de sport nocturne, tombait de sommeil, et murmura quatre mots que Fred peina à entendre.

-Je t'aime Fred...

Le susnommé sourit, et serra son jumeau encore plus fort dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa de nouveau.

-Moi aussi Georges, moi aussi.


End file.
